The Random Ness Ness Tired Film of Something
This is a transcript. Intro (50 logos appear at that screen at once, then another 50, and another, and the process goes on for 10 seconds.) (The logos then blow up.) Whatever Productions presents... a movie NOT made by me! That dude invented it! Random-Ness-Ness Movie! The unofficial one, of course. It starts NOW! (cut to black) Act 1 (Zooms in on a beige 2-story house to a bedroom while the narrator speaks.) Narrator: Well, isn't this something! The 3 stickman brothers, Wayne, Bob, and Lionel are in their house, getting ready for the morning. (Wayne is sleeping. He then wakes up, yawns, and stands up.) W: Ah, what a beautiful day. W: *singing* I'm in love, it's a beautiful day, I'm- (Lionel suddenly appears beside him.) L: You can't break into song this early into a movie! W: Wait, we're in a movie? Sweet! L: Don't get too excited. (Bob bursts through the door.) Bob: I wanna take over YouTube! L & W: You with that dream again? You can't just virtually go inside the computer! B: Great minds speak alike. Also, is this the random-Ness-Ness movie? L: Yes, the unofficial one. W: Wait, did you say this was a movie about the random-Ness-Ness wiki in the wiki itself? L: Yes. B: You heard the man. W: Oh, no. No, no, no, no. It's sure to get copied. It's definitely going to be copied. B: Copied? By who? L: I think I know who. An anonymous person. He is creating the strangest pages on the wiki, and worse, he will make countless spinoffs of the pages to gain fame! B: Oh, I know that guy! His so-called "spinoffs" are copies of the original page with only a few words changed! It's stealing! W: He replaces those with things like.....BOB THE TRAIN! L: Bob!? B: Why do I hate someone named after me? W: If he keeps making those pages, this wiki will be riddled with knock-offs and might as well be another Bob The Train Wiki! L: We gotta stop him. B: LET'S SLAUGHTER 'IM! L: No, that's a little too harsh. W: I believe we should persuade him to make new and original content instead. B: Agreed! L: That sounds like a reasonable way. W: What are you two waiting for? Let's find him! (An explorer hat materializes in the room with a whoosh.) EH: Waddily-diddly whoop de doo! B: Uh oh, this is the part of the flick where some guy appears and says random stuff. EH: Stall you for some adventure! Read some advice. For the guy. Hey Hay You! Get Off My Lawn! Ha ha! W: That hat gives me the creeps. EH: Repeat sleet date my clam. Hey, have you heard? Baby Ash is coming to town and assigning a riddle for Pokémon and you! Wonder why grapes can't speak. Wakey wakey, you're awake, see it worked! L: Uh, what is going on? EH: Pillowfite! Dah dah rah rorogmkeoerofodosoeo mike is the bomb! I threw it on the ground! You can't hide. Television screens sock the nation. Howl you do? Woody woody. There was a girl who went to high school that was 10! HECK!!?? Unbelievable news! Transfer my goods to- 3 Brothers: WOULD YA BE QUIET FOR PETES SAKE? EH: Oh... (silence for a few seconds.) EH: Just kidding! I was just testing you to see if you could handle me. Anyway, here is a map to where that user lives. Happy travels! (Explorer hat vanishes.) W: Well, that was weird. L: At least we have a map to get to the person. B: 15 miles away...but we don't have a car! W: I know a guy that does. Act 2 (Cut to outside the home, where the 3 are standing. A car pulls up, and the window slides down revealing another stickman. W: Yo, Henry! H: Hey fellas! W: Taking a break from the life of crime, eh? H: Yep. W: Where's Ellie? H: Don't worry, we're pals now. She is currently sleeping at home since she barely slept in the prison. L: I almost forgot we had this man. B: Wait a sec, I'm confused. W: Let me introduce you to Henry Stickmin. He was a criminal, breaking into a bank and out of prison, stealing a diamond, taking down an airship and even fleeing one of the largest federal prisons in the stickman universe! Ellie was one of the prisoners there, arrested for reasons not able to be said in this family-friendly film. L: Stop breaking the fourth wall! W: Ok, ok. TBA Category:Needs editing! Category:In progress Category:Under Construction